Thermal Resistance
The power to survive in extreme temperatures. Variation of Energy Resistance. Not to be confused with Temperature Immunity. Also Called * Temperature Resistance/Resilience * Extreme Climate Resistance (Lab Rats) * Weather Adaptation Capabilities User is able to survive at any temperature without discomfort. Applications *'Cold Immunity:' Resistant to low temperatures. *'Heat Immunity:' Resistant to high temperatures. Associations *Energy Resistance *Enhanced Endurance *Environmental Adaptation *Fire Immunity *Fire Manipulation *Fire Mimicry *Freezing *Ice Immunity *Ice Manipulation *Ice Mimicry *Temperature Regulation *Thermal Manipulation *Weather Immunity Limitations *User is resistant only to the temperature, not other effects, so smoke, falling debris, slippery ground, etc. are problem. *Likely still limited by physics, meaning user cannot move at extreme cold, or liquefy in extreme heat. *There may be a limit to how much heat/cold the user can withstand/tolerate. *May only be resistant to one type of extreme temperature. Known Users Known Objects * Kevin's Car (Ben 10: Omniverse) * Any Potion Of Fire Resistance (Minecraft) Gallery Blight 800.jpg|Due to his radiation powers, Derek Powers/Blight (Batman Beyond) is resistant to extreme cold, able to shrug off shots from Mr. Freeze's ice guns. Superman.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) is resistant to heat and cold. 200px-Supergirl_Vol_6_1_Textless.jpg|Supergirl (DC Comics) is resistant to heat and cold. BrolyShield.jpg|Broly (Dragon Ball series) possessed such power that he was able to survive the lethal heats of molten magma unscathed with his barrier; only the nuclear heat of the sun was able to kill him. InuYasha.png|Thanks to the Robe of the Fire-Rat, Inuyasha (InuYasha) can withstand exposure to extreme heat and open flames. 761px-Link_2_(SCII).png|Link (Nintendo), when donning a Goron's Tunic, is immune to volcanic heat. The_Hulk.jpg|The Hulk's (Marvel Comics) impenetrable skin is resistant to heat. Skaar_Hulk.jpg|Skaar (Marvel Comics), born in a volcano, is resistant to heat. Benjamin Grimm - The Thing.jpg|Benjamin Grimm/The Thing's (Marvel Comics) impenetrable skin is resistant to heat. 502401-human_torch_billy_tan54cv_super.jpg|The Human Torch (Marvel Comics), being composed of fire, is immune to heat. Iceman2.jpg|Iceman (Marvel Comics) is immune to cold. Crystalia Amaquelin (Earth-71166).jpg|Crystalia Amaquelin/Crystal (Marvel Comics) Solara Marvel.jpg|Solara (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) is fireproof. Ace's Flame (One Piece).gif|Portgas D. Ace (One Piece), being composed of fire, is immune to heat. Crocodile (One Piece) Sand-Sand Fruit.GIF|Crocodile (One Piece), being the element of sand, is immune to desert heat. Aokiji Kuzan (One Piece) Ice-Ice Fruit.GIF|Kuzan/Aokiji (One Piece), being composed of ice, is immune to cold. Sakazuki, the Red Dog of the Marines.gif|Sakazuki//Akainu (One Piece), being composed of magma, is immune to heat. Don Accino Heat.PNG|Don Accino (One Piece), regulating his own temperature, is immune to heat and cold. 112Rhydon.png|Rhydon's (Pokémon) impenetrable skin is resistant to heat. Percy-Jackson.jpg|Due to his power over water, Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) is highly resistant to heat, even being able to survive being submerged in magma. Tyson.jpg|Tyson (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) is resistant to heat, just like every other cyclops. Garnet (Steven Universe) pose.jpg|Garnet (Steven Universe) is immune to extreme heat or cold, ranging from scaulding hot coffee to molten lava. Bismuth Steven Universe.png|Bismuth (Steven Universe) is immune to lava, handling lava and red-hot metal with her bare hands with no ill effects. BowserNSMBU.png|Bowser (Nintendo) is resistant to heat to the extent that he has survived being submerged in lava on multiple occasions. FIREBORN.png|The Fireborn (Turok) has been genetically and magically conditioned to be heat-resistant, able to even walk through molten lava without harm. Kelvin H.png|Kelvin (Valkyrie Crusade) is not affected by virtually any temperature,not even by the absolute zero. Hiei, the Firey Thief.gif|Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho), being a fire-and-ice demon, is immune to heat and cold. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Dragon-Based powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Energy Powers Category:Temperature Manipulations Category:Common Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Galleries Category:Resistances